


A Witch Comes Calling

by Princess_of_Ikana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Ikana/pseuds/Princess_of_Ikana
Summary: Mercy gets invited unknowingly by Ashe to high-end socialite party and gets misinformed by McCree that it is a "Costume" invite... Ashe gets way more than she bargained for, but is she complaining? Nope ;)





	A Witch Comes Calling

She had been told this was a “costume” party but after walking by six people wearing formal attire she knew she had been had…. The giggles and whispers brought red to her flustered cheeks as she stumbled back towards the entrance to the estate.

It wasn’t often a doctor and healer herself was invited to such an extravagant event such as this but she was lucky up until she figured out someone had tricked her into shaming herself.

“Angel! Over here quickly” someone she thought sounded familiar whispered urgently before she was grabbed roughly and pulled into a side room.

“Excuse me!” Mercy or Angela started to protest but it was muffled by a glove covered hand.

Eyes widened nervously as she wasn’t sure who grabbed her, besides she knew it was a she.

Footsteps rushed by before things quieted down and the hand lowered to reveal Ashe.

“Eliza….” 

Ashe blushed slightly, Mercy’s accent made her name sound nice….

“Don’t say my name please, I've been hearing it all day,” she grumbled in the gruff tones Mercy recognized from the base.

“I didn’t know you were…” 

“Save it, Angel, I know… what is a socialite princess doing in a place like a gang and then the overwatch league? I was born elite but I go by my own rules…..” she explained while moving back into the depths of the room.

Angela shifted herself and adjusted the straps of her top before looking around, Ashe had dragged her into some fancy parlor room with a pink couch to boot.

“I’m not an angel, either use my code name or proper name” she finally got out, she hated childish nicknames.

Ashe grimaced slightly before remarking on what everyone had noticed.

“Since when did you get an outfit like that? Sleaze isn’t your style at all if anything I’m offended for you” Ashe pointed out.

Mercy was wearing a skin-tight grey/purple leather dress and a pointy hat. She had come as a witch, broom to boot.

“ I was told this was a costume party… by McCree….” she lowly admitted.

“Okay but you didn’t need it to be slutty and oppressive like this, everyone is having a grand time laughing at you and I even overheard talk of kicking you out as soon as possible.”

“I’m sorry I didn't even get the name of the kind lady of the house who sent the invite, I will have to apologize and make it up to her…” Mercy said upset with how things were progressing for herself.

“That kind lady as you suggest was me Angel and yes you will be making up to me… I was even bragging about my sweet doctor cohort with brains of steel and she walks in wearing a total whorish outfit with all the men staring at you like fresh meat, it was so disgusting that I came down to hide and shame you” 

Mercy’s eyes widened a fraction before she covered her gasp and sat facing away from Ashe….

“Hiding is not your thing Angel” Ashe whispered lightly while sitting next to her.

There was silence between them while thoughts whirled through Mercy’s head on how she was going to come back from this embarrassing setback, whereas Ashe had different ideas.

She took her gloves off before pulling Mercy’s hat off her head and letting the pins throughout her updo loose, long tendrils of blonde hair fell softly around her face.

Momently distracted, Mercy stared at her in surprise.

“If you want to make this up to me… then let this happen…” she said before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She is unsure but does as Ashe wants and eases into her kiss. 

Her lips were soft and trembling. Ashe pulls away and looks into her eyes. Mercy looks scared and tense. This isn’t what she wanted...

So instead she places soft kisses around her face, hoping to lighten the mood.

Mercy giggles at the contact and finally looks at her.

“Angel, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out,” Ashe whispered earnstly as she moves from her face downwards to her neck and nibbles gently as he goes.

Mercy doesn’t respond to the comment but becomes more at ease with her.

Mercy surprising lifts her hands to Ashe’s chest and begins to massage one breast through her shirt.

Ashe moans softly, caught off guard but she takes it as a sign that she’s okay to proceed and captures mercy’s lips in a searing kiss, more passionate than before. 

Lips mash, part and they fight for dominance.

Mercy wins and pushes Ashe down on the couch before pulling off her jacket.

They undress quickly and Ashe pulls them deeper into the room, locating her bed. Mercy hops on the bed while Ashe goes to ramage through a dresser drawer and pulls out a double-sided dildo.

Angela holds her sweet opening patting herself invitingly. The sly look on her face was mesmerizing. Eliza rushes over in excitement. While kissing her passionately in response.

She pushes Angela into the bed and spreads her legs wide while pulling her nearer, Angela blushes and attempts to stop her but somewhere deep inside she wants this to happen.

Eliza hooks two fingers inside and moves them in a maneuver Angela had never felt before as she moans quietly in the surprise of how good it feels

Eliza caresses her ample bottom while licking delicately at her angel’s wet core swirling her tongue at her clit eliciting muffled cries from her lover.

She feels Angela’s fingers brush at her entrance before yelping with quiet surprise as she plunges them inside and begins to thrust lightly as her wetness increases

Eliza grunts while helping her adjust her angle and the real stars begin to appear

She grabs her blonde locks and asks her what she wants.

“I want it inside of me…” she moans in response.

Elizabeth inserts the dildo into Angela’s wet folds, she mewled happily as she took its big length into her depths. 

Mercy moans loudly with every thrust that it yearns Eliza on further, before long she feels the woman below her quiver with such ecstasy she smiles

“Ooo Eliza”

She next inserts the other side into herself and matches mercy’s wild pace. They both yelp and pant, rubbing their clits with each thrust against the fake coke.

“I’m coming… Eliza... Ahh” panted mercy reaching her peak.

“*groan* me to Angel, ah” she responded pulling her closer

They kissed each other, riding out their mutual orgasm. 

Ashe ties Mercy in some of her rope and caresses her thighs inching up to her folds. 

She has switched out the double-ended dildo for strap on cock.

Where do you want this one? She teased.

“In my ass... Please, Eliza…” Mercy pleaded while biting her lip in anticipation.

Ashe smirks at her dirty suggestion before lubing up the fake cock and pulling her close and entering her slowly, with each thrust she yanks her hair forcing her to look at her while she thrusts, each moan escaping from her lips.

“More, faster!!! AHHH”

Angela pulled Eliza onto her thick cock and thrusts while holding her by the hips as she moaned licking her lips and rubbing her clit in unison

The more power she held over her the wetter she got that they came together moaning each other's names.

~*~

Morning rays of light woke Mercy from her surprisingly comfortable sleep and she rolled over before her face met hair.

She gasped in surprise until the night before came rushing back and she sat up pulling the sheets as she went, rousing her new muse.

“Woman put that sheet back where you found it… or else” grumbled a sleepy Ashe.

“We… uh… what was I even thinking… you took totally advantage of that opportunity!” she finally found her voice

Getting flustered and not being able to deal with the emotional overload of her actions, Angela moved to get out of bed and flee, mind whirling with the repercussions. Elizabeth rolled over and grabbed her frightened lover around her waist before yanking her back into the bed and tried to get her to calm down.

“Angela, last night wasn’t a ploy or meaning to hurt you, yes I may have taken a bit of opportunity to seduce you but my feelings are genuine. I love you… your personality, your intelligence, your body, everything you do is radiant and I'm so lucky to have been able to have met you, befriend you, work with you, and share what we had last night. I know I’m rough on the outside and no one gets to see my vulnerable side but I've taken a chance and revealed it to you. It wasn’t a mistake from my end what did it mean to you? Please be honest, I need to know. It’s hurting me to see you panic and run right now…” Elizabeth confessed softly.

Mercy took a moment and a calming breath to put her words in order before responding.  
“Your an idiot, if you can’t already tell how I feel about you” she decided to go with a blunt.

Eliza’s face looked priceless as she reacted just like Angela wanted.

“I play by my own rules…” she quotes with a mischievous smirk before pushing her downwards with a breathtaking innocent kiss.

Eliza grunted in playful annoyance.

“Only with you” 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.... this is my first written explicit lemon. Short and sweet, but yeah I need more practice. Until next time *Ikana-hime


End file.
